The laser scanning display is a device in which a screen is scanned with a light from a light source in horizontal and vertical directions, or vertical and horizontal directions by using a mirror for displaying an image.
Recently, an MEMS mirror is used, to make a system smaller, to have a high resolution and good reliability, and to save a material cost.
A micro scanning mirror under development is operative tuned to a resonance frequency based on a spring-damper characteristic of a hinge at the time of horizontal direction scanning.
By driving the micro scanning mirror at the resonance frequency, many scanning angles can be produced by low energy. In this instance, the resonance frequency is designed to synchronize to a horizontal synchronizing frequency of the screen being scanned. Moreover, by operating the micro scanning mirror in a vertical direction too, the screen can be scanned.